Voli or Basket
by HimeKitsune26
Summary: Hanya berisi cerita tentang pertemuan pemain voli dan basket yang berujung percakapan-percakapan gaje . Oneshoot story


Voli or Basket

.

Warning : Typo/gaje/OOC/Humor gagal

.

.

Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi

Kuroko No Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

Enjoy the story~

\--

"Bokuto-san, jangan berlarian kau bisa menabrak orang" ucap laki-laki berambut hitam kepada temannya yangvsedari tadi tidak bisa diam . "Akaaaashiii ayolah cepat aku sudah sangat lapaarr" balas 'Bokuto' lelaki yang tidak bisa diam itu dengan sedikit merengek sembari menarik tangan temannya. Sedangkan 'Akaashi' lelaki yg tadi menegur Bokuto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengikuti Bokuto.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka tiba ditempat tujuan mereka yg ternyata sebuah tempat makan yang bernama **Maji Burger**. Mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam tempat tersebut.

@**Maji Burger** Di waktu yang sama di dalam Maji Burger disalah satu sudut tempat makan tersebut terdapat pemuda-pemuda berambut pelangi yang sedang meributkan sesuatu .

"Aominechii kembalikan suu. Itu punya ku" rengek pemuda bersurai kuning kepada pemuda bersurai navy blue. "Urusai na kise , aku hanya meminta sedikit" balas lelaki bersurai navy blue atau sebut saja Aomine seraya mendorong muka lelaki bersurai kuning atau sebut saja Kise . "Huaaa Aominechii hidoi suu" ucap kise seraya mengeluarkan airmata buaya. Lalu di pinggir mereka terdapat dua pemuda yang memiliki rambut hijau dan ungu . "Murasakibara makanlah dengan benar, nodayo" omel pemuda bersurai hijau seraya membenarkan kacamata nya kepada pemuda bersurai ungu yg berbadan tinggi dan besar itu. "Aa mou Mido-chin urusai na" balas Murasakibara pemuda bersurai ungu kepada Midorima pemuda bersurai hijau.

Mereka pun terus ribut tanpa menyadari ada nya aura hitam yang keluar dari pemuda bersurai scarlet .

"Daiki , Ryota , Shintaro , Atsushi. Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar dan makan lah dengan tenang ?" ucap pemuda bersurai scarlet itu seraya menyeringai dan mengayunkan gunting merah nya . "Hai Akashi/Akashichii/Akashi/Aka-chin" ucap keempat pemuda itu serempak . Akhir nya mereka pun memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang meski Aomine dan Kise masih lah sedikit bertengkar . Setelah beberapa saat datang lah dua orang pemuda mendatangi meja mereka . Kedua pemuda itu bersurai Merah kehitam-hitaman dan biru langit . "Yo" Sapa lelaki bersurai merah kehitam-hitaman kepada mereka. "Kalian lama kagamichii kurokochii" ucap Kise "Sumimasen Minna , kami ada keperluan dengan kantoku" yg menjawab bukan lah lelaki bersurai merah kehitam-hitaman melainkan lelaki bersurai biru langit . "Yasudah Tetsuya Taiga lebih baik kalian cepat duduk" ucap Akashi kepada mereka berdua . Akhirnya para pemuda pelangi tersebut berbincang-bincang.

_Meanwhile in other side of Maji Burger_

"Akaaaashii kau sudah memesan makanan mu?" tanya Bokuto . "Sudah Bokuto-san . Lebih baik kita mencari tempat" balas Akaashi. Setelah menemukannya mereka pun segera menuju ke tempat tersebut yang ternyata berada di sebelah pemuda-pemuda bersurai pelangi yang tengah berbincang _'Apakah itu rambut asli ?' _tanya Akaashi di dalam hati. Setelah sampai mereka segera mendudukkan diri dan menyantap makanan mereka diselingi celotehan Bokuto. "Ah dan juga kau tahu Akaashi tadi Kuro tidak berhasil memblock ku dan juga bla bla bla~~" celoteh Bokuto yang senantiasa di dengar Akaashi. "Ah Akaaashiiii" ucap Bokuto tiba-tiba sembari berdiri. "Ada apa Bokuto-san?" tanya Akaashi sedikit khawatir kepada senpai nya yang berisik ini karena dia tiba-tiba berdiri. "Aku ingin ke toilet!!" ucap nya sambil berlari menuju toilet. Akaashi yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu, terdengar suara di sebelah meja Akaashi dan Bokuto "Ne~ aku ingin ke toilet dulu~" ucap pemuda bersurai ungu yaitu Murasakibara Atsushi seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju toilet. Dan ketika Akaashi melihat tinggi pemuda tersebut dia hanya bisa terkejut. _'Titan?!' _batin Akaashi berteriak. Dia pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian Bokuto datang seraya berlari. "Aghaaaaashiiiiiii ayo kita pulang hueee" tangis Bokuto seraya memeluk Akaashi. Melihat kelakuan Bokuto Akaashi pun terkejut dan mencoba menenangkan Bokuto. " Tenanglah Bokuto-san ada apa?" tanya Akaashi. "Kyojin, Ada kyojin yanv ingin memakan ku huaaa" balas Bokuto sembari menangis. "Hah?!" tanya Akaashi heran. Belum sempat Akaashi bertanya lagi sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "Ano saa, kau menjatuhkan Handphone mu tadi~" ucap suara tersebut yang ternyata Murasakibara Atsushi. Bokuto yang melihatnya pun malah tambah histeris. "Huaaaa Aghaaashiiii selamatkan akuuuuuu" teriak Bokuto sambil terus menangis dan memeluk Akaashi. Sedangkan Murasakibara hanya menatap heran. Akibatnya karena mendengar keributan teman-teman Murasakibara pun menghampiri mereka. "Oi, Murasakibara ada apa?" tanya Aomine yang dibalas gelengan kepala. "Hm, sebenarnya ada apa suu?" tanya Kise kepada Akaashi. Akaashi pun yang di tanya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab. "Ah aku juga tidak tahu" balas Akaashi. Lalu Akaashi pun kembali menenangkan Bokuto. "Bokuto-san tenanglah. Tidak ada yang akan memakanmu" ucap Akaashi " Benarkah Hiks hiks" tanya Bokuto sembari mengintip dari balik tubuh Akaashi , dan melihat berbagai warna mata melihat nya. "Ah~ ini Handphone mu. Tadi kau menjatuhkan nya saat melihatku~ dan langsung berlari~" ucap Murasakibara seraya menyodorkan Handphone Bokuto dan langsung diambil Bokuto. "A, naruhodo. Sepertinya temanmu ketakutan melihat Atsuhi" ucap Akashi. "Ah, Sōdesu ka" balas Akaashi. "Murasakibarachii hidoi suu yo. Kau membuatnya ketakutan dan menangis suu" ucap Kise "Heh~ demo kise-chin aku tidak menakutinya kok~" balas Murasakibara. "Jika kau tidak menakutinya lalu kenapa dia bisa ketakutan Murasakibara-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang lagi-lagi membuat Akaashi dan Bokuto terkejut karena tidak menyadari kehadiran Kuroko sebelumnya. "Benar , Nanodayo. Bukan berarti aku setuju dengan Kuroko nodayo" ucap Midorima seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan membuat semua orang yang ada di situ ber-sweatdrop ria _'Kalau bukan setuju lalu apa' _bati mereka bersamaan. "Itu benar Murasakibara jangan mengelak" tambah Kagami. Mereka pun lantas menyalahkan Murasakibara. "Mou ii, sudah kubilang aku tidak menakutinya" teriak Murasakibara. "Te-tenanglah Murasakibarachii kami hanya bercanda suu" ucap Kise dengan terbata. "Hum" ucap Murasakibara seraya memajukan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu, mereka pun hening bahkan Bokuto pun menghentikan tangisannya. "Ah sepertinya Bokuto-san ketakutan karna terkejut melihat Murasakibara-san" ucap Akaashi memecahkan keheningan. "Kenapa terkejut?" tanya Aomine. "Karna Murasakibara-san sangat tinggi dan juga besar mungkin karna itulah" jawab Akaashi. "Ahhh~" ucap pemuda-pemuda pelangi tersebut bersamaan. "Kalau begitu aku minta maaf untuk mewakili Atsushi" ucap Akashi. "Ah, ya tentu saja ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman" balas Akaashi. "Atsushi kau juga meminta maaflah" perintah Akashi yang langsung di laksanakan oleh Murasakibara. "Ne~ Gomenasai~" ucap Murasakibara kepada Akaashi dan Bokuto yang sudah selesai menangis. "Ah Ha'i" balas Akaashi. "Jadi kau tidak akan memakanku?" tanya Bokuto "Tentu saja tidak~ lebih enak makan maibou~" balas Murasakibara "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku maafkan!" ucap Bokuto seraya tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya setelah itu pun mereka semua memutuskan untuk berbincang bersama sembari saling mengenal satu sama lain. "Jadi kalian pelajar sma suu?" tanya Kise "Ha'i" jawab Akaashi "Ah, perkenalkan namaku Kise Ryouta. 1st year di Kaijou Kōkō" ucap Kise. "Yo, Aomine Daiki 1st year Touo Gakuen" ucap Aomine. "Namaku Midorima Shintarou 1st year Shutoku Kōkō bukan berarti aku ingin berkenalan denganmu nanodayo" ucap Midorima seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Yo, Kagami Taiga desu, 1st year Seirin Kōkō" ucap Kagami seraya tersenyum. "Kuroko Tetsuya desu 1st year Seirin Kōkō Doumo" ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya. Yang sempat mengagetkan Akaashi dan Bokuto yg belum terbiasa dengan Kuroko yang sering menghilang-hilang itu. "Kalian sudah tau namaku kan~ Murasakibara Atsushi 1st year Yosen Kōkō" ucap Murasakibara. "Dan Aku Akashi Seijurou 1st year Rakuzan Kōkō" ucap Akashi dengan senyuman. "Eh?!" ucap Akaashi dan Bokuto sambil menengkok satu sama lain. Sedangkan Akashi dan yang lain hanya terheran melihat reaksi mereka. "Ada apa?" tanya Akashi. "Ah nandemonai, Demo nama kalian mirip ne Aghaashiii. Ah Bokuto Kotarou desu 3rd year Fukurodani Kōkō" ucap Bokuto "Uah Senpai suu dan suara kita sama suu yo" ucap Kise heboh."Huahahahah Sōda ne" balas Bokuto seraya tertawa. "Demo mirip seperti apa suu?" tanya Kise. Mereka semua pun melihat kearah Akaashi

"Watashi no namae Akaashi Keiji desu 2nd year Fukurodani Kōkō Hajimemashite" ucap Akaashi seraya menundukan kepala. Para pemuda pelangi itu pun terkesiap mendengar nama Akaashi. "Oi, Akashi dia saudaramu?" tanya Aomine masih terkejut. "Bukan. Lagi pula bisa saja penulisan nama kami berbeda dan juga pengucapannya pun berbeda" balas Akashi yang diangguki oleh Akaashi. "Yah dilihat dari manapun kalian berbeda. Jika Akaashi itu malaikat maka Akashi itu..." ucap Kagami menggantung. "Iblis~/Iblis suu/Iblis!!/Iblis Nanodayo/Hm Iblis" sambung Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, Midorima dan Kuroko. "Sō, sōsō" ucap Kagami seraya memanggutkan Kepala. Akashi yang mendengarnya pun segera mengeluarkan Hasami-chan kesayangan nya. "Oh jadi aku ini iblis hm?~" tanya Akashi dengan smirk yang menyeramkan. Yang lainpun segera terkesiap seolah sadar dari apa yang mereka katakan sebelumnya "A-akachin/A-akashi/Akashi/A-akashi/A-akashichii/Akashi-kun" ucap Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima, Kagami, Kise dan Kuroko dengan ketakutan kecuali Kuroko yang masih saja datar. Sedangkan Akaashi hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria dan Bokuto hanya melihat dengan tatapan blank nya.

Lalu, setelah beberapa saat mereka pun kembali tenang dan melanjutkan perbincangan. "Ah jadi kalian dari klub Voli?" tanya Akashi "Ha'i" jawab Akaashi _'Akashi dan Akaashi sedang mengobrol wkwkwk' _batin mereka semua. "Kalau kalian?" tanya Bokuto. "Kami semua mengikuti klub Basket" jawab Kagami. "Ah, Naruhodo" ucap Bokuto sedangkan Akaashi hanya mengangguk. " Apa posisimu Bokuto-san?" kali ini Kuroko yang bertanya. "Ah posisiku adalah Wing Spiker" balas Bokuto dengan senyuman lebar. "Apa itu?" tanya Aomine. "Wing spikeradalah orang yang bertugas memukul bola agar jatuh di daerah pertahanan lawan. Di posisi ini, para pemain dituntut untuk bisa melakukan segala hal atau sebagai pemain serba bisa. Pemain ini bisa menyerang di posisi manapun" jelas Akaashi "Lalu, apa posisi mu Akaashi-san?" tanya Kagami. "Ah posisiku itu Setter" jawab Akaashi "Setter?" tanya mereka semua (-Bokuto) kebingungan "Ah Setter atau yang biasa di sebut tosser adalahorang yang bertugas untuk mengumpankan bola kepada rekan-rekannya dan mengatur jalannya permainan. Singkatnya setter adalah menara control yang mengoper spike dan mengatur pola serangan. Walaupun jarang berada dalam posisi menyerang, tugas seorang setter tidaklah mudah." jelas Akaashi (lagi2).

"Hm jadi selerti Point Guard yah" gumam Akashi. "Kau bilang menjadi setter tidaklah mudah suu , memangnya kenapa suu? bukannya aku meremehkan tapi bukankah lebih sulit menjadi wing spiker suu?" tanya Kise. "Memang benar menjadi wing spiker itu susah, tetapi bukan berarti menjadi setter itu mudah hanya karena kau hanya bertugas mengoper bola. Karena seorang setter juga membutuhkan teknik passing atas maupun bawah yang cukup baik karena, teknik mengumpan bisa menggunakan passing bawah ataupun atas walaupun teknik passing atas yang lebih sering digunakan dalam mengumpan. Setter juga harus mampu menempatkan bola pada posisi yang tepat sehingga seorang penyerang dapat menyerang dengan maksimal dengan prioritas utama akurasi bola yang tepat. Selain itu, setter juga harus bisa mengkombinasikan akurasi dengan kemampuan untuk menentukan pola penyerangan seperti akan mengumpan kepada siapa, tipe bola yang akan diumpan dan melakukan keputusan tersebut dengan cepat. Dan yang paling penting, seorang setter harus bisa memahami karakteristik spiker dari tim sendiri." jelas Akaashi panjang lebar . "Ahhh" Ucap mereka semua (-Bokuto lagi ni anak kok pendiem yah disini) "Terus, posisi lain? nanodayo bukan berarti aku peduli hanya saja muka kalian yang terlihat penasaran nanodayo" tanya Modorima yang lain pun bersweatdrop ria " Ah posisi yang lain ada juga Middle Blocker. Middle blocker adalah pemain yang pada dasarnya bertugas menahan serangan atau attacker dari tim lawan. Namun, Middle blocker juga dapat bertugas sebagai seorang spiker. Biasanya, Middle blocker melakukan spike berupa quick hit. Selain itu, middle blocker juga memainkan umpan untuk menarik perhatian blocker lawan. Blocking bisa dilakukan oleh satu orang atau block tunggal. Dan bisa juga dilakukan oleh dua orang atau blok ganda. Hal yang harus diperhatikan dalam melakukan block ganda antara lain adalah memadukan langkah kaki dan kerjasama antar bloker dalam menentukan waktu lompatan dan arah pergerakan bola" jelas Akaashi(lagi3) "Ah , Seperti Center" ucap Kagami. "Center ?" tanya Bokuto "Ah, Centeritu posisi tengah pada permainan bola basket. Posisi ini biasanya ditugaskan kepada pemain dengan kemampuan fisik yang kuat guna beradu badan dengan lawan. Seseorang yang bertindak sebagai posisi ini memiliki tanggung jawab untuk bermain dikey holeserta melakukanrebound.

Selain itu, center harus mampu menghalau bola yang ditembakan musuh ke dalam ring agar tim lawan gagal mencetak point. Selain itu seorang center harus mampu membaca gerak-gerik lawan serta mencegah agar lawan gagal untuk menembakan bola ke ring. Dan ngomong-ngomong itu posisi Atsushi" jelas Akashi dan Akaashi dan Bokuto hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka. "Lalu, ada posisi apa lagi suu?" tanya Kise dengan semangat. "Ah lalu ada posisi Libero. Libero adalah pemain yang mengkhususkan diri pada pertahanan belakang. Libero tidak diperbolehkan menyerang seperti servis atau spiking. Saat pertandingan, seorang libero memakai baju yang memiliki warna berbeda dari teamnya. Karena mereka bebas keluar masuk lapangan untuk bertukar posisi dengan garis belakang untuk memperkuat pertahanan. Ini adalah posisi paling spesial dalam permainan bola voli. Pada dasarnya, libero bertugas untuk menerima serangan-serangan (spikes) yang dilakukan oleh attacker tim lawan. Berdasarkan fungsi utama tersebut, maka seorang libero tidak harus memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi seperti pemain yang lain. Hal ini karena seorang libero tidak bermain di area yang dekat dengan net. Yang paling ditekankan bagi seorang libero adalah kualitas receive yang baik, memiliki kecepatan gerak yang tinggi, dan tentu saja harus memiliki stamina yang baik" jelas Akaashi (lagi4). "Woah bukankah itu keren suu" ucap Kise dengan semangat "Dan sulit" tambah Aomine. "Lalu, ada lagi?" tanya Akashi. "Ah tidak ada hanya 4 posisi saja" jawab Akaashi "Jadi kalian hanya bermain dengan 4 pemain?" tanya Kuroko "Tentu saja tidak. Kami bermain dengan 6 pemain 2 middle blocker, 1 setter, 2 wing spiker dan 1 libero" kali ini Bokuto yang menjawabnya. Mereka pun mengangguk. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan posisi basket? Kalian baru menjelaskan tentang center" tanya Akaashi. "Biar aku yang menjelaskan" jawab Akashi. Akashi dan Bokuto pun hanya mengangguk.

"Posisi di bola basket ada 5 karna center sudah di jelaskan maka aku akan menjelaskan 4 sisa nya. Yang pertama adalah Point Guard atau PG.

Pada posisipoint guardini dirasa akan sangat efektif jika dilakukan oleh para pemain yang mempunyai kemampuandribblebola basket dengan baik. Point guard ini berfungsi sebagai pengatur strategi permainan yang akan digunakan untuk mencetak skor atau poin. Disamping itu,point guardjuga memiliki tugas untuk membawa bola yang kemudian melakukanpassingpada rekannya. Dan juga itu adalah posisiku. Lalu ada Shooting Guard atau SG. Shooting guard(SG) merupakan posisi dimana dia ditugaskan untuk menjadi seorang penembak utama. Seorangshooting guardjuga harus dapat melakukandriveke arah dalam. Posisi ini merupakan posisi yang menguntungkan, karena berkemungkinan untuk dapat menjadismall forwarddengan kemampuan rebound yang baik. Pemain yang sesuai untuk posisi ini yaitu pemain dengan tubuh tinggi besar serta mampu bergerak lincah untuk mencari celah pada daerah lawan lalu mencetak poin. Itu adalah posisi Midorima (seraya menunjuk kearah Midorima). Lalu, yang selanjutnya ada Small Forward atau SF. Small forwardditujukan pada pemain yang mempunyai tugas untuk mencetak poin. Dengan posisismall forwardini, diharapkan pemain mampu menembus pertahanan lawan dan mencari celah untuk dapat mencetak poin. Posisi ini hanya diberikan pada pemain yang mempunyai kemampuan bermain bola basket dengan sangat baik serta jago dalam teknik mencetak angka. Dan itu adalah posisi Ryota. Lalu, ada pula Power forward(PF) mempunyai tugas untuk merebound bola.Reboundini dilakukan untuk menjaga agar bola tidak jatuh ke tangan musuh. Untukpower forward biasanya diberikan kepada pemain dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan besar yang pandai melakukan lompatan yang tinggi dan mampu beradu badan dengan lawan. Daiki dan Taiga berada di posisi ini. Sedangkan, untuk Tetsuya dia tidak memiliki posisi apapun karena dia hanya difokuskan untuk pass dengan menggunakan misdirection." jelas Akashi panjang lebar. "Misdirection ? Apa itu?" tanya Bokuto "Begini, Tetsuya memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis. Dan untuk segi kemampuan dia hanya bisa melakukan operan atau pass. Akhirnya dia menggabungkan kemampuan passnya dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis dan juga teknik bidang penglihatannya yang tajam, ini membuatnya memiliki senjata unik dalam bermain, basket dan kemampuan ini lah yang di sebut Misdirection." jelas Akashi kembali . "Woahhhh Sugoiiii. Ne ne Akaaashiiiiii apakah kira-kira aku bisa melakukannya???" tanya Bokuto dengan semangat "Itu mustahil Bokuto-san" jawab Akaashi "Eh , nande?" tanya Bokuto dengan murung "Karna membutuhkan latihan yang sangat kuatvdan juga kau tidak memiliki hawa keberadaan yg kuat Bokuto-san. Bukankah kau seorang Ace ?" jelas Akaashi "Ahh benar, aku akan menjadi Ace terbaik dan mengalahkan Ushiwaka huahahahha" tawa Bokuto "Ushiwaka? Dare?" tanya Kagami "Ah Ushiwaka itu Ushujima Wakatoshi dia seorang pemain voli yang sangat kuat dan dia juga sudah tergabung dalam tim voli nasional U-19. Dia juga sebagai peringkat ke satu untuk Ace nasional" jelas Akaashi "Woahhh Sugoiii suu" ucap Kise "Lalu, Bokuto-san?" tanya Kuroko "Ah Bokuto-san berada di peringkat 5" jawab Akaashi "Itu bagus kan?" tanya Kagami "Tashikani demo sa, aku tidak puas karna itu aku akan mengalahkan kalian Ushiwaka, Sakusa, Kiryuu siapapun itu aku akan mengalahkan kaliannn!!!!" teriak Bokuto dengan penuh semangat "Uohhh Ganbate suu" teriak Kise .

Akhir nya mereka semua pun menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang dan berjanji akan menonton pertandingan masing-masing jika ada kesempatan.

\--D.N--

Jadi minna kalian lebih menguasai Voli atau Basket ??

Jaa matta na~


End file.
